So in love with Two
by Anyverest Di Britannia
Summary: [ONE SHOT][Ubicado EN LLAMAS]Katniss se siente como una moneda, una moneda con dos caras, ambas reflejan parte de su verdadero yo, una muestra aquello que ha sido siempre y la otra descubre aquello que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ser, la vida que ha vivido y la vida que le falta por vivir se ven puestas en esas dos caras. "Solo espero que no sea tarde para decidir".


**¡Hola gente bonita!, aquí les presento mi primer ONE SHOT de los juegos del hambre.**

**Verán desde el 2007 o 2006 empecé una carpeta de letras de canciones que me iban gustando con el tiempo, por cuestiones técnicas de mi ordenador, no volví a ver esa carpeta hasta ahora y viendo y rememorando viejas canciones me encontré con una en específica… So in love with two de la artista Mikaila, el caso es de que cuando la volví a escuchar me acorde de este triangula amoroso y dije ¿Por qué no?, no es precisamente la personalidad entera de Katniss pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo, está basado en el libro EN LLAMAS y le agregue una pequeña pero importante participación de la inteligente Prim (no se sorprendan de la madures de la chiquilla).**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, la canción a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

**¡Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

No podía dormir, toda la noche me la había pasado en vela era extraño no estar despierta por las pesadillas que me atormentaban todas las noches al cerrar los ojos, esta vez lo que me mantenía despierta era la gran confusión que había en mi cabeza.

Dos opciones, ¿Cuál escoger?

En primer lugar se encontraba el chico que había estado apoyándome los últimos 17 años, ese chico que cazaba todos los días conmigo, el que formaba parte de mi familia como yo en la suya, el que me cuidaba la espalda todo el tiempo.

Mi mejor amigo

Gale _Hawthorne_

_ En segundo puesto estaba el chico que me había salvado la vida a mis 11 años cuando nadie más lo hizo, al que había sido bondadoso y caritativo conmigo cuando moría en ese día de lluvia, el que hizo que me convirtiera en alguien deseable al Capitolio, el que tuvo las agallas de declarar su amor por mí en frente de todo Panem._

_Mi aliado _

_Peeta Mellark_

_¿Con quién debería seguir?_

_ Esos dos me estaban dando un verdadero dolor de cabeza, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, el levantamiento de los distritos, el presidente Snow estando al asecho, se avecinaba el Vallasaje donde Peeta y yo tendríamos que regresar al Capitolio para ser mentores de otros niños que morirán sin remedio, y todavía ponerme a pensar sobre esto, Peeta intentando ser amigos para poder sobrellevar todo ese alboroto del Capitolio, y por otro lado esta Gale sacando humos por los oídos por mi "relación" con Peeta._

_ El estar con Gale me hace recordar los buenos tiempos, los días de caza en los que no temo dispararle a un ave por pensar que es un tributo, me hace sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado, vuelvo a ser yo misma otra vez._

_ Pero estando con Peeta me hacía sentir en paz, las pesadillas no me seguían, los brazos de Peeta eran re confortables y cálidos, sacaba a relucir esa parte dulce que estaba muy en el fondo de mí y lograba que saliera ese deseo de mí nunca antes visto. _

_ Esta confusión realmente me está volviendo loca._

* * *

Prim me mira fijamente mientras comemos, siento como me analiza minuciosamente, escucho como mama va al segundo piso y ella habla:

-Katniss; ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto mi patito.

Sonrío mientras le contesto:

-¿Qué es lo pasa Patito?- contesto.

-Solo me preguntaba a quién has elegido- no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando y al parecer se dio cuenta por que siguió hablando:

-Katniss, me ha entrado curiosidad por saber si ya has escogido con quien quieres estar realmente.- siguió.

-¿Estar de qué?-pregunte.

-¿Peeta o Gale?-directa como siempre, solo que no previno que me sorprendería y le escupiría todo el jugo en la cara.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, limpio su cara con la servilleta y me volvió a mirar.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Quién te gusta más?- debo reconocer que la situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa y su calma me ponía los pelos de punta:

-¿A qué te refieres? Los dos me agradan.- Prim solo alzo las cejas invitándome a continuar; claro como si pudiera seguir diciendo algo más.

-¿Estas segura Katniss? A mí me parece que te agradan los dos; solo que no te has dado cuenta, entiendo que estés confundida, esos dos han estado contigo en muchas partes importantes de tu vida; pero ¿No crees que es tiempo de que ya te definas por uno de los dos?- explico Prim.

-Es que ni siquiera sé que sentir respecto a los dos- susurre para mí, pero al parecer Prim lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Katniss creo que deberías empezar a pensar en eso, los dos te quieren, muchísimo, los dos darían la vida por ti, harían lo que sea por ti, además algún día va a llegar el momento en que tendrás que decidirte por uno, no puedes tenerlo a los dos y lo sabes, aun no te has dado cuenta pero en lo más profundo de tu mente la respuesta ya la tienes en tu cabeza; es casi como decidir a quién de los dos escogerás para hacerle frente al presidente Snow.- Sé que debería reflexionar sus palabras y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera mencionado aquello, ¿Enfrentar a Snow? ¿Por qué empieza a decir eso?

-¿Snow? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- queriendo explicaciones.

-Katniss, sé que ha habido movimiento de levantamientos, todos lo hemos visto en la gira de la victoria, sé que llegara el día en que tengamos una rebelión y para ese entonces ya deberías decidir a quién quieres tener como tu fuerza- dijo Prim.

Solo mire a Prim mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para irse a la escuela, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento para mirarme.

-¿Sin quien no puedes estar?, solo recuerda una cosa Katniss, no se trata de opciones lógicas o planes para mantenerse con vida, se trata del corazón y ahí tienes que escoger al que sientes que no puedes seguir.- después Prim salió de la casa.

* * *

¿Qué si quien no puedo estar? No lo sé, lo que si se es que Prim tiene razón, aun no puedo creer que con la edad que tiene ya empiece a ver las cosas a tal grado, pero no se equivocaba, pero si esa es la cuestión ambos tienen algo que necesito en mi vida, valentía y convicción, esas dos cosa las tienen ellos por separado y valla que soy una cabeza dura, le pediría consejo a Haymitch pero sé que me tomara por estúpida por no poder escoger por mí misma, me repetirá otra vez que soy como una babosa.

Y sigo aquí, otra noche sin poder dormir por esos dos, en unos días más llegara el tren con los miles de vestidos de novia que tendré que probarme para la boda… ¡La boda! Había olvidado por completo ese pequeño y grandísimo detalle, me casare con Peeta, como pude ser tan estúpida por olvidarme de eso, ¿Entonces porque Prim me dijo todo eso? ¿Acaso piensa que voy a escoger a Gale? ¿O que me quedare casada con Peeta para siempre?

Aun no puedo escoger…

No sé a quién escoger…

Prim tenía razón…

Pero creo que descubrí algo…

Soy una moneda con doble cara, que de vez en cuando se lanza da una cara y a la ronda siguiente da otra, por mucho tiempo en la primera ronda la moneda ha dado la cara de Gale y ahora en la segunda ronda esta puesta en Peeta, la tercera y última ronda ¿Quién será el que ganara?…

Solo espero que para cuando la tercera ronda llegue no me haya enamorado de los dos.

* * *

**Yeeeei, ¡Lo termine!, espero que les haya gustado, reviews, cometarios, críticas constructivas, favoritos no duden en dar clic a los botones de abajo.**

**Besos**


End file.
